A year to remember
by antisocialcrab
Summary: He kisses her. He flirts with her. She assumes he likes her but he never made a move. When she's almost certain that he really has a soft spot for her, he will suddenly pull away. And the cycle continues.
1. Cedric, Cold shoulder and Confusion

**Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chaptered story. YAY! I'm not really fond of the idea that they should be involved in a relationship at such a young age (Hermione's only 15,am I right?). I personally believe that 15 is still too young (or am I just old? -.-) . But let's just not mind their ages. **

**Again, HP's not mine. Not JK either. **

* * *

**It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer.** Hermione walked side by side with Harry and Ron. Ginny was beside Ron. The twins who were furious about what happened a while ago (Mrs. Weasley confiscated all of their invented products they have attempted to smuggle out of the house), walked ahead of them. Mr. Weasley was on the lead. Harry marched towards him, and they started talking while the others just kept quiet.

After a while, they were joined by Amos Diggory and to Hermione's delight and to the boys' dismay, Cedric Diggory. They still haven't gotten over by the Gryffindor's defeat at Cedric's hands.

"Hi Hermione!" Cedric greeted. The others looked at Hermione with obvious surprise. They didn't know Hermione and Cedric were friends.

"Haven't seen you in a while eh? How are you?" The handsome boy beamed at her.

"Fine. It's really good to see you. I haven't seen you in a long time!" Hermione chattered excitedly.

The two chatted along the way until they reached the venue. Then the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione and the Diggory's separated ways.

They went to their spot which was booked by Mr. Weasley beforehand. Then they started putting up their tent. It wasn't big from the outside but when you look at it from the inside, it's definitely enough for them. Hermione was really amazed. Being a witch is really something. It's true she already managed to read a lot of good books about magic but seeing it is different.

Mr. Weasley asked Harry and Ron to fetch water while the others would look for wood they could use for the fire. An enthusiastic Mr. Weasley told them that they are going to do everything the muggle way. So Harry and Ron went away immediately, with Ron complaining, of course.

"The four of you will gather wood. It's best if you do it in pairs. So Ginny and Hermione- Oh. No. You can't do the job together. Ginny, you'll go with-"

"I'll go with Ginny." interrupted George. The glint in his eyes says that he's up to something. Are they going to prank her? She looked at Fred to see whether he has the similar look with that of his twin. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was glaring at George. Although she felt secured that they wouldn't prank her she couldn't fathom what would cause Fred to look at his twin in that way.

"Alright. Then you'll go and search on the left side of the forest and Hermione and Fred will be on the right."

"Alright." they all said at the same time.

"You two." Mr. Weasley called Fred and George. "Take care of the girls will you?" he asked them kindly.

"We don't need reminding Dad. Ginny's my sister. Hermione's …" George stopped speaking. He looked at Fred and Hermione with a meaningful grin. Ginny tried to hide her laugh with a cough. Fred scowled. "…and Hermione's a friend."

"Alright. Go then." said Mr. Weasley, beaming. The man knew what was going on. Hermione's the only one who doesn't have an idea of what's happening. And she hated it.

The four of them went and separated according to Mr. Weasley's instructions. Fred and Hermione walked towards the right side of the forest. They just kept on walking without a single word uttered. Hermione could feel the tension between them. She just doesn't know what is it all about.

When they started gathering wood, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"So umm," she started saying but Fred interrupted her. "You didn't tell me Diggory's a friend of yours." he said in a plain tone.

"Oh that. He became my friend during my first year at Hogwarts. He helped me a lot with some, er, stuff. We became good friends since then."

"Oh really. Doesn't seem like it." Fred said coldly and he fell silent again. He busied himself with the task assigned to them. Hermione was stunned to hear Fred speak like that. She never thought Fred to be capable of such hostility.

"So what are you implying?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Fred shrugged.

"It's not nothing. You think there's something between us?" asked Hermione. Fred just shrugged again and continued picking up pieces of wood.

Hermione thought that explaining is not really necessary but she doesn't want Fred to get the wrong idea.

"Well, Cedric and I met when I was just a first year student. I was at the library then. I wasn't friends with Harry and Ron at that time yet, so I was alone." Hermione smiled sadly at the memory. If it weren't for the troll, she wouldn't have friends. "He saw me having troubles with performing a spell and he helped me. Then after that, we often see each other and he lends me lots of good books. That's it." Hermione looked at Fred but to her dismay, Fred's expression remained unreadable. Hermione sighed.

After several silent minutes, Fred called Hermione, "Hey, I think we've gathered enough. Let's go back." Hermione was surprised to see Fred as cheerful as he can be. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch game while walking back to their tent. It seemed like things were going back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be. Fred tried to trick her a bit. However, when Hermione noticed what he was doing, she took a piece of wood and tried to smack Fred with it while shouting, "You're incorrigible!"

* * *

The first line is really from the book (GOF).

So, what do you think? Should I continue this? Is there something I should correct? I'm actually a bit excited to post this. Parts of this story came from my first fanfiction (Fred/OC) which I will not post here.


	2. The veela's charm

Hey! Here's chapter two! :) I was really nervous to post this because there might be a lot of mistakes (again) which I might have overlooked. They pointed it out to me (for the last chapter). I don't know if i got this one right but I hope you'll tell me.

Anyway, here it is.

* * *

All of them went to the stadium. Thousands of witches and wizards were already seated in their places, all of them looked excited. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione marched to the Top Box while chattering about the upcoming match. Hermione sat between Harry and Fred; both looked positively thrilled. She was glad to see Harry smile. Her best friend needs a break –from his relatives, school, Malfoy, Snape and Voldemort.

A few moments later, just like what was indicated in the program Hermione got for them, a hundred veela (according to Mr. Weasley, that's what they're called) were already gliding out onto the field.

Then the veela danced and the boys were entranced, especially Ron, Harry, Fred and George. Hermione swore that the boys were even thinking of jumping from the box into the stadium. She saw that Harry was already planning to do so. She pulled him back next to her. Ron was gaping at the sight. As for Fred. . .

Well, he's a lot better than Harry and Ron but Hermione's still a BIT irritated. She then called Fred and pulled him to his seat. Fred blinked and looked at her.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"Nothing. You are just being an idiot, watching those veela with-" Hermione explained with difficulty. Fred raised a brow as he waited for Hermione to continue with her explanation. She sighed. "I think Harry wanted to jump a while ago, you know. I believe that if I didn't pull you back here, you'll try to do the same."

"Really?" he said, half-amused half-confused. He then looked at the veela who were lined up along one side of the field. "Oh. The veela. . . sure." Fred smiled at Hermione.

To Hermione's surprise, Fred grabbed her hand and held it in his. Her heart raced faster. Normally, she would have smacked anybody, apart from Harry and Ron, who would hold (or at least attempt to hold) her hand. Why can't she do that now? Why does a simple_ friendly_ gesture made her like a giddy twelve year old who, for the first time was noticed by her crush? Just silly. Very silly indeed. She looked at Fred and saw that he was still smiling at her.

"Just in case I tried to jump." He explained as he pointed at their joined hands.

"But they've already stopped. What's the point?" Hermione asked.

"I know. But they're still in the field. Only you can stop me from doing something idiotic." He winked and gave her a crooked smile. "Call me if ever I'll do something stupid."

Fred's smile intrigued her. It was as if he knew something- a secret he'd never tell but is happy and content knowing about it. Hermione's heart stopped. She looked away because she knew that her red-colored face would give her away. "Why is that so?" she asked, finally recovered from the embarrassment.

"Nothing. Just a hunch." Fred said. His mouth moved a bit, curving into a small smile.

Fred held Hermione's hand in his and never, even once, let it go. Hermione had a difficult time concentrating on the game because of Fred. When Krum caught the Snitch (but the Ireland still won), all of them cheered loudly. The only time Fred let her go was when he and George went to Ludo Bagman to get their winnings in the bet.

Hermione felt really happy that time. Not only because she enjoyed watching the game (which was surprising) but of course, because of Fred. That's something she won't deny.

They went back to their tent, except Mr. Weasley and Fred who stayed outside. They all sat down and drank cocoa, not feeling sleepy at all. They animatedly discussed and talked about the match. Hermione only joined the conversation occasionally, only when she was called or directly asked by the others. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

_Fred_. He's all in her mind. He was definitely driving her mad.

However, one particular topic caught her attention.

"The veela?" Hermione heard Ginny ask.

"Yes. It was indicated in the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'." Charlie said.

"Wait. What was written in that book?" Hermione asked curiously.

"_Veela's singing and dancing and beauty hypnotizes men. They will do everything just to impress them._" Charlie recited.

"So that's why these boys looked stupid when the veela appeared." said Ginny flatly. No doubt, she saw Harry's attempt.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron indignantly.

"Ron, it's a fact. She's not making that up. You really do look like you know-" Hermione seconded.

"Really?" a doubtful Ron asked.

"Yeah." Both Ginny and Hermione answered.

"Ron. You really looked stupid. Your mouth was hanging open. We could put a Quaffle in your mouth and there'd still be a space left for a Bludger." teased Bill. All of them laughed.

"Rubbish." Said a very red-faced Ron.

"But there's something else." said Charlie with a wicked grin.

"What?" asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

_"But the charm can come apart when the man bewitched hears the call of the beloved woman or what is predestined."_

At the exact moment Charlie said those, Fred came bursting inside the tent. Hermione blushed this time. She remembered what exactly Fred told her at the stadium. Is it possible that Fred…

"True. We've studied those." said George seriously.

All of them looked at George in disbelief. "You're studying? For real?" asked Charlie.

It was already late when Mr. Weasley told them to sleep. Hermione was having a hard time falling asleep though. She was still thinking of what Charlie and Fred said.

_"Only you can stop me from doing something idiotic."_ she heard Fred's voice in her head.

_"But the charm can come apart when the man bewitched hears the call of the beloved woman or what is predestined." _Charlie's words came back in her head. She groaned as she buried her face in her pillow.

Maybe it was just a coincidence and Fred meant something else. 'No,' said another voice in her mind. 'It's not a coincidence. He likes you.' It's impossible. Fred likes Angelina. Remember her? She's always with him. They're both in the team. They know each other well. He's just flirting. Just being the typical Fred, that's all.

Nothing else.

With those words, pain struck Hermione. That's what it was –pure plain flirting. She then forced herself to sleep.

* * *

HEYHEYHEY! What? :) Is it too much?


	3. The run

**_A/N: Chapter 3 Yay! Sorry, I really thought I've already posted this a long time ago. but then, of course, I was wrong. I had a problem with my chapters. I posted the fifth chapter before the fourth one in my other blog. I'm so stupid. _**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Queen Rowling owns HP.

* * *

Hermione was only beginning to drift away to sleep when Mr. Weasley woke them up. There was a slight panic in his voice. "Wake up! Wake up! We need to get out of here. Now!" As the two girls started grabbing their things, Mr. Weasley said, "You don't have to bring all those. Just put on a coat."

The girls scrambled outside the tent. They saw masked and hooded figures shooting spells at people, levitating them and making them twirl in the air. This made them all furious and at the same time, terrified. Hermione felt really bad and scared for all those people.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot — get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

George pulled Ginny and they started running toward the woods. Ron followed them. Harry was just about to go to Hermione when Fred grabbed Hermione by the hand and followed as well. Harry was taken aback by Fred's action. However, after deciding that Hermione would be okay in Fred's hands, he joined Ron.

They all sprinted to the woods. It was a difficult task though. People were all over the place, screaming and running. After a while though, they lost Ron and Harry somewhere. Hermione was worried for the two. Merlin knows what unintelligent stuff they might do. Despite her concern over her two best friends, Hermione didn't stop running beside Fred. George and Ginny were in the lead.

Hermione saw one of the hooded people dangling a kid in the air. He was laughing while making the child spin in the air. Hermione became furious. She stopped walking. She grabbed a stone on the ground (still abiding by the no magic outside Hogwarts rule) and threw it at the hooded figure. To her surprise (and dread), it hit its target who immediately looked in their way. The man stopped playing with the child, who was unceremoniously dumped to the ground. Instead, he walked toward them. Hermione started to panic. The man raised his wand and aimed it at Hermione.

"Let's go!" Fred told her. Fred and Hermione, who were already near the dark forest, changed direction and scurried toward the panicking crowd. When Hermione looked back, her eyes widened as she saw that the hooded man was still pursuing them.

After a while, they managed to escape the man. They hid and crouched behind a big tree, hoping that nobody would see them.

"I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be separated from the others and we wouldn't be in so much trouble. That's a very irresponsible and reckless thing to do." Hermione whispered, tears threatening to force its way out of her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, indicating that they have been running for quite some time.

"Ssshh. It's okay." Fred assured. He grabbed both of her hands and he looked straightly into her eyes. "It's fine. I know they are safe. We'll be okay. I promise. And about what you did with the git, I'm definitely fine with it." Fred grinned.

They heard people shrieked and screamed louder and louder. To their horror, the hooded men were already walking in their direction. The one who followed them a while ago was most probably one of them.

"Hey. We're going to run." Fred said.

"I already figured that one out." Hermione said in a panicked tone.

"Wait!" Hermione was about to stand up when Fred pulled her back. To Hermione's surprise, Fred cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her full in the mouth. It was a long kiss which drained nearly all of Hermione's energy. It was as though she was the one being dangled in the air, spinning like a top. Her head was spinning and her heart was hammering. She forgot that there were people who were already walking in their direction and levitating people for fun. All she could ever think of at that particular moment was the kiss and the sensation it brought her and Fred.

After letting her go, Fred smiled at her weakly and said, "Might be the last thing I'll be able to do. Let's go."

They ran and hid amongst the crowd. Hermione didn't like the idea of using other people as a shield but she didn't have time to argue with Fred about it. First, he was dragging her with him. Second, she hit one of them using a stone. That person, whoever he was, would make sure to make her pay. Third, she's a muggle-born witch. The hooded wizards, whoever they were, seemed to be against muggles and muggle-borns. Hermione's heart thudded loudly in her chest. Whether it was because of the running, the hooded men or just Fred's kiss, Hermione didn't know. Maybe it was all because of those reasons.

After a few minutes of running and pushing and pulling, they reached the woods without encountering any of the hooded wizards. They just hid behind the trees, far from the open area, and stayed there until the hooded men left. Hermione was shaking. Although she felt scared about what she witnessed, it was not really because of her own safety. She was scared for the others. Especially the muggles and all those who've been hurt and of course, the Weasley's and Harry.

They jogged toward the direction of their tent. Dread spread all over Hermione's body when she saw the aftermath of the ruckus. Hermione's feet were already aching when they reached the tent. Then they went inside immediately and saw that George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already there. The three eldest Weasley were injured.

Fred was still holding her hand. They all looked relieved that they were safe. Hermione stiffened when she noticed that Ron and Harry weren't there yet. Bill told them that Mr. Weasley looked for the two and he ordered for them to stay behind. While waiting, they just sat there quietly, the thick tension around them was overwhelming. Fred and Hermione were sitting side by side, holding hands. Next to Hermione was Ginny who was really shaken by what just happened.

After a half an hour, Mr. Weasley arrived with Ron and Harry. Hermione stood up, letting go of Fred's hand and flung herself at Harry, not noticing Fred's disappointed look. "Are you okay?" asked Hermione as he inspected her best friend.

"I'm fine. You?" answered Harry breathlessly.

"Good."

After sleeping for a few hours, they finally went back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was worried about them. She was reading the Daily Prophet when they arrived. She fussed over the twins, remembering and feeling guilty about what happened before they left.

The nightmare was over.

That's what she thought.

* * *

Hello! so what do you think? :) Tell me. Hey, by the way, I started reading epub /ebooks and I'd like to know whether you can suggest good books. Probably on the romance side? He-he.


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

A/N: Too busy to post a story :( School's occupying my time. But I think, I'd be posting two or three chapters before Christmas (I already have a chapter for that special day)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: This story wasn't checked. There might be a lot of mistakes.

* * *

The older Weasleys really confused the younger ones. They have been hinting about things concerning the coming school year which drove the others mad.

Their questions were answered when they arrived at Hogwarts.

There will be a Triwizard Tournament.

**_"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."_**Albus Dumbledore announced.

Hermione was appalled. "Death Toll?" she whispered. She wasn't able to concentrate on whatever their Headmaster was saying because of the guys sitting beside her. Fred was whispering eagerly at his brother, telling him that they really should join the tournament. This brought another wave of dread to Hermione. Fred would surely be injured, harmed or worse, dead. She felt her stomach tightened at the idea.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked. He was sitting across from her, worry etched on his face. His question caught Fred's attention. He was now surveying her as well. Hermione mentally groaned.

"Yes Harry. I'm fine." Hermione managed to smile despite the fact that she's now a bit flustered.

"You sure?" Fred whispered in her ear, which caused Hermione to shudder because of the sudden closeness.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly.

"You don't seem okay to me." Fred gently rubbed Hermione's back hoping to ease the tension she was feeling. The truth was, it only made things worse for Hermione. She shivered and then blushed which quickly made Harry and Fred even more worried.

"I said I'm okay." Hermione snapped. Fred's hand froze. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Fred." She whispered apologetically. Fred shrugged and placed his hand on her waist, squeezing it gently. "It's fine Hermione." He smiled at her genuinely, which made her blush, again.

She seemed to be more prone to blushing and acting like a lovesick teenager every time Fred is around. How can Hermione be so lucky to receive such attention from _Fred Weasley_? And yet so unlucky to have said attention because it only confuses her A LOT. Aside from the kiss they have shared, and his constant flirting and caring for her, Fred never told her directly that he fancies her. Hermione didn't know what to think. She didn't really think of being in a relationship with him as of the moment because she's only fourteen for goodness' sake! However, knowing his feelings would surely bring indescribable amount of happiness and of course, assurance.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Fred's loud voice. "They can't stop me." he hissed. She looked at him confusedly. He was looking at Dumbledore who in turn was looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

Hermione turned back to Fred and asked, "What did he say?" Fred looked at her with a frown and answered, "He said that there's an age restriction. Only those who are already seventeen can participate." Hermione's heavy heart suddenly lifted a bit. At least none of her friends can join the tournament. No one will be hurt. She smiled.

"And why are you so happy about that?" an irritated Fred asked.

"I just . . . I just think it's a good thing." Hermione mumbled. Fred raised a brow, waiting for further explanation. When Hermione did not clarify her side, Fred frowned even more. "And why is it a good thing? Haven't you heard how much the prize is? A thousand Galleons Hermione! It's a big amount which can surely help us!" When he mentioned the word us, both of them blushed. That sounded like he was talking about the two of them- like a married couple or something a bit closer to that. "I mean, George and I, and of course, the family."

"It's not that." Hermione protested weakly.

"Then what?"

"It's dangerous and-" She wasn't able to finish her explanation because Fred interrupted her.

" You think we're not- that **_I AM_** not capable of winning? Oh, so you don't have much faith in me Hermione? You think I can't handle myself?" he said hotly.

"Well, just let me finish first before you start biting my head off?!" Hermione snapped. Fred was taken aback by her outburst. "I don't want anyone of you to join because it's dangerous. I know the prize would really be helpful. I know you can handle yourself. I trust you." She continued softly. Fred's previous anger was now replaced with guilt. He wasn't looking at Hermione. Instead, he was determinedly looking at his lap. "I just don't want you to get hurt- I mean all of you." She added hastily. After that, she stayed silent, hoping that Fred wouldn't get angry at her. When she looked up at him, she saw that he was smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he took her hand.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright."

As they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, the boys started talking about the competition, again. Hermione thought that they would not even think about entering after what Dumbledore told them about the age restriction. Well, she was of course, wrong.

"Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names." Fred told Ron who told them that the Headmaster knew that Fred and George weren't of age yet.

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk?" he barely glanced at Hermione as he answered her. It's as if their talk at the Great Hall didn't happen at all. He then turned to his brother and Harry who were as eager as they were. "Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older. . . . Dunno if we've learned enough. . . ."

Hermione sighed. There's nothing else she could do. Although she knew that it would be impossible for them to enter because of the age restriction and because Dumbledore said so, Hermione couldn't stop herself from worrying. The twins, Harry and Ron weren't known for their smart and rational actions right? They might do something stupid.

* * *

So here it is. There isn't much Fremione here.I just love writing something about the trio. Sorry if you expected something sweet. Anyway, please review. :))) I just want to know what you think. Help me to improve.


	5. What's wrong with you?

**A/N: After a few weeks, here it is! YAY! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post a new chapter in this story. Thanks for following this story. I really appreciate it :))) Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: The usual-not mine.**

* * *

Hermione became used to her hectic and loaded schedule the previous year that classes turned out to be easier for her to handle this year. So far, Hermione enjoyed all of her classes. The only problem she encountered was Ron's whining about classes, assignments and his hunger. Also include the fact that almost all the students kept on talking about the upcoming tournament and the two other schools that would be competing.

Students' anticipation over the tournament overshadowed their dislike over classes and lessons. Hermione could understand why they were really excited about the event. It was a rare experience for all of them. However, listening to students talk about the Triwizard Tournament all day is tiring.

Another thing that bothered Hermione was their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, particularly their professor, Professor Moody, who is an ex-auror. He discussed the Unforgivable curses and performed them in front of the class during their FIRST MEETING. It was a disturbing lesson. Professor Moody was a bit mad, in Hermione's opinion. Poor Harry. He had to endure and watch him as he killed the spider with the Killing Curse. How can he be inconsiderate? Harry's parents died because of that curse! That same curse was even used on him! And then there's Neville. He was really scared and horrified. Who wouldn't be? It's the Cruciatus Curse for Merlin's sake! He took the situation the hardest.

On the next lessons, he used the Imperius Curse on them (which was of course, illegal but he said was okay for Dumbledore permitted him to do so.). Harry was the only one who managed to fight it. Hermione had to admit, despite the awfulness of the situation, she was quite impressed with Harry's capability.

Hermione barely saw Fred. She was already missing their usual banters, chats and even his shameless flirting. She was busy with her classes, helping Harry and Ron with their homeworks, reading at the library and campaigning for the rights of the elves.

Fred and George, to everyone's confusion, were usually seen sitting together at the common room, heads together, one scribbling furiously on the parchment, the other whispering. They've been like that for quite some time. It was very unusual. It was actually the first time Hermione saw them act that way. They usually like to be the center of attention. But now, it's as if they didn't want other students to know what they're up to. They were being secretive. And that was really suspicious.

Even though Hermione didn't get the chance to talk to him, she still managed to enjoy her evenings by simply watching Fred.

That particular evening, she, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, just a few feet away from the twins. Harry and Ron were talking about the tournament while doing their Potions essay. Hermione was already finished with hers a few days ago so she just brought a book with her. The book was only a prop though. She wasn't actually planning to read. She would only use it to camouflage her real goal-  
Fred-gazing.

While half-listening to whatever Harry and Ron were saying, she opened the book and nestled it in her lap. She would use this moment to observe Fred –his face, his clothing, his voice, his laugh, his movements. Although at some point, Hermione felt like a stalker. She just put that thought at the back of her head and resumed her activity.

"Hermione, Hermione." Ron whined.

"What?" Hermione growled. Ron looked at her sheepishly and pleaded, "Please help us. We swear we'll try our best next time. It's just this essay is bloody difficult to do. I wonder what Snape was trying to do to us."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's foolishness. "That was an essay assigned a week ago! If you weren't just fooling around these past few days, you might have been playing wizard's chess by now!" she chastised him. Hermione looked at Harry. He was smiling sheepishly at her. She wasn't as irritated with Harry as she was with Ron. Hermione sighed. There are really things which wouldn't really change.

She leaned over to check on Harry's essay, much to Ron's chagrin of course. She was very pleased to see that Harry's essay has substance. He just needed to fix some details. She pointed it out to Harry, which he immediately fixed. The boy affectionately ruffled Hermione's hair. She tried to remove his hand from her head by pushing him away but he just moved closer and closer to her.

"Harry!" her glare would have been effective if it weren't for the traitorous smile on her lips.

"What? I'm just thanking you." he said innocently. Hermione just laughed at her friend's childish act.

"Herrrmmmioooonnneeeee," she heard Ron whined yet again. She groaned as she faced her red-haired friend and smacked him on the head.

"Oy! What was that for?! Bloody Hell Hermione! You're getting too violent for a girl."

"Hey! I'm not violent!" she protested, accompanied by another smack on the head.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Ron dodged another smack from Hermione.

"I'll help you of course!" she answered with a smack.

"Hey! You didn't even hit Harry! You even helped him first. And I was the one who asked for your help not him!" he huffed indignantly.

Hermione just gave him a sweet innocent smile before saying, "That's the point Ronald."

The red-haired boy growled playfully and muttered something which Hermione didn't catch.

"What was that?" challenged Hermione as she raised a brow at Ron. The boy just grinned widely and said, loud enough for half of the common room to hear, "You're always paying Harry more attention than me. I wonder if there's something going on between the two of you." Ron looked at Hermione and then at Harry. He had this 'innocent' look on his face which, if what he said was not about her, she might have laughed at because of the face her friend was making. He was just ridiculous.

"What?!" Hermione and Harry both hissed. Her face was already starting to heat up and she noticed that Harry's just the same. Though that wasn't because they were 'caught' but because those who heard Ron were already looking at them, obviously interested as to what they would say.

Ron just guffawed. When Hermione finally recovered from the shock, she started hitting Ron again with the book she was holding.

" You. Are. A. Great. Prat. Ronald Weasley!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop that!" Ron said as he tried to dodge Hermione's book.

"Why would I? I'm enjoying this." Hermione laughed as she saw Ron's red face.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. You're not dating or whatever. So stop." He muttered.

"Good." She said, satisfied with his answer. It was only a short-lived satisfaction though as the Boy Who Lived started edging closer to her and said loudly, "Hey Hermione."

"Yes Harry?" she asked concernedly.

"Why don't we really go on a date?" he asked loudly as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"What?!" Hermione shouted as she jumped out of her seat. Ron started laughing again. This made Harry's serious face disappear and was now replaced by the same amusement as Ron. He also started laughing. "Honestly Hermione!"

Finally, Hermione saw the hilarity with the situation. She also started laughing. She and Harry would never be a couple. That's just like dating her brother (although she didn't have one). She sat back and lightly punched Harry. "You idiot!"

Her smile was gone in an instant as she saw Fred looking at them, his expression unreadable. When he saw that Hermione was looking at him, he offered her a small smile which didn't reach his eyes and went back to talking to George.

* * *

I know there wasn't a Fred/Hermione interaction here. Sorry if you're expecting. Especially after not posting for a long time. Anyway, I'm really trying to squeeze a few chapters until Christmas. I don't if I'd be able to. Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	6. A Push and a Pull

A/N: YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT DAY!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was the most anticipated day –the arrival of the other two competing schools. Students were obviously excited. Class with Professor Snape was even cut short so that they could see and prepare for the guests. That made all of them pleased, especially Harry and Ron, of course. Hermione cannot deny, a break from their Potions professor is something worth celebrating, but of course, she wouldn't admit it to Harry and Ron.

All students waited for the two other schools to arrive. They were standing in front of the castle, shivering from cold. Hermione was standing beside Harry. This weather isn't in Hermione's list of the best things she wants.

Hermione was busy looking for some signs of their guests when she felt something warm. She saw Fred, standing behind her. He was putting his coat around her. Hermione was a bit surprised with the gesture. The last time he paid her any attention was already a long time ago. Fred had been avoiding her. Hermione didn't even know why. The last time he even looked at her was when they were at the common room after they've all heard Harry 'asked' Hermione if they could go on a 'date'.

And now, he's here, being nice to her after a few days of ignoring her. Fred could be confusing sometimes. Well. Scratch that. He was confusing most of the time.

He's a push and a pull.

Fred's hand never left Hermione's shoulder after that. She felt warmer, more because of Fred's hand and not because of the coat.

"It's cold here." Fred simply said.

"Tha-a-an-n-ks-s-s-s!" Hermione whispered.

Then they saw a huge carriage being pulled by dozens of winged- horses. All the students gasped. When the carriage landed at the grounds, the students, boys and girls, jumped outside it, following the largest woman she had ever seen. Hermione heard students whispered, "They're beautiful!" and there were murmurs of agreement. Hermione agreed with them. Standing in front of them were beautiful boys and girls from Beauxbatons Academy.

Hermione felt someone squeezed her hand –it was Fred. She looked him questioningly. He smiled, bent down a little and whispered, "I prefer you. You're a lot more beautiful." Hermione smiled happily at Fred. "Thanks." Fred squeezed her hand again, but this time, he didn't let go of her.

After a while, Durmstrang arrived in a big ship which emerged from the lake. Then just like the Beauxbatons, the Durmstrang students walked outside the ship and into the grounds. All of them were boys. And beside their headmaster was, in fact, none other than the Seeker of Bulgarian Quidditch team –Viktor Krum.

"It's Viktor Krum!" said the students excitedly.

Hermione squeezed Fred's hand, turned her head back so that she could see Fred, signaled him to move a little closer and whispered, "I prefer you. You're better-looking."

Fred smiled at Hermione, squeezed her hand and murmured, "Thanks." He kissed Hermione on the top of her head which surprised her since there were a lot of students there. He pulled Hermione closer him and put his unoccupied hand around her waist. Hermione didn't care even if the others see them. She knew Harry saw everything but he knew better than to say anything. What matters to Hermione is that Fred's there and no pretty Beauxbatons girl can stop that.

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione. Ron's continuous blabbing about Krum made her snap.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"Hermione — he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's enthusiasm about Krum's arrival made him even more annoying. Fortunately, Harry's not like Ron. He was still calm and just like the usual Harry. And Hermione's thankful for that.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly. Hermione, Ron and Harry went to the Great Hall earlier than they normally do but it seemed that they're not the only ones who'd want to see dramas unfold as students from different schools attempt to put their name in the Goblet of Fire.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me . . . wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, Hermione saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brain," said Fred. Hermione resisted the urge to smack him in the head for insulting his brother and her best friend.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement.

"C'mon, then — I'll go first —"

The twins stepped into the Age line, which was set up by Dumbledore himself, and put their names in the goblet. At first, they all thought that they succeeded. Hermione felt her heart quickened. What if it was Fred who was chosen by the goblet? She felt her knees weakened a bit. She clutched Harry's robe for support and held her breath, waiting for the result of the twins idiocy.

It was only a few seconds of triumph for the twins though. Without any warning, they were thrown painfully at the ground. All the students, including Hermione, laughed as the twins sprouted long white beards.

The twins were shocked at first. But after a while, they joined in the laughter as they saw each other's face. The mirth in Fred's face was gone in an instant when his eyes landed on Hermione, who was laughing really hard whilst still clutching Harry for support. He immediately stood up and walked away, with George and Lee following him, both laughing so hard they were already red in the face.

Hermione's laugh died immediately as she saw Fred's reaction. Was he insulted by her action?

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. :) Ah, review?


	7. The Champions

A/N: YAY! Second chapter posted in a single day! This is a present from me to you. :) Hope you like it. Again, Happy Christmas!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was already the Halloween feast- days after the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They were excited to know who would be the Triwizard Champions. Although they decided to go to the Great Hall earlier than necessary, they found out half of the students' population was already there. It wasn't surprising. Everyone's too excited and anxious to know who would be the three 'fortunate' competitors.

Hermione looked around. She saw that some of the older students were already as pale as Malfoy. They obviously put their names in the Goblet of Fire.

Speaking of putting names in the Goblet, Hermione scanned the Gryffindor Table to look for Fred. They've been on speaking terms this past few days. Fred ignored her again after their unfortunate attempt at joining the competition. But that morning, Fred greeted her a cheerful good morning which made her choke on the juice she was drinking.

She didn't see him around so maybe he was still at the common room with George. Hermione frowned. Maybe they were still trying to get in the competition. 'Idiots,' she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked her good-naturedly. "Oh. That was nothing." She smiled at her best friend.

After a few minutes, Fred and George finally arrived. Fred sat beside Hermione and George beside his twin. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was looking at Angelina with a smile on his face. She felt her heart tightened. 'Of course, it's going to be dear Angelina. NOT YOU.'

"Yeah." She muttered, not bothering to hide the lack of enthusiasm in her reply. Fred removed his gaze from the Quidditch Chaser and looked at Hermione with a frown. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione just shook her head. Knowing that Fred would pester her if she didn't explain herself, she just pretended to listen to Ron talk about something Hermione couldn't really understand.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

They all held their breath as they waited for the Goblet to decide who would be the Triwizard Champions. When the Goblet released the first paper which holds the name of the first champion, everyone didn't speak that you could possibly hear all over the hall Ron's stomach growling when he's hungry.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." Almost everyone cheered at that. There were only a few students who groaned as Krum's name was called.

"No surprise there!" Ron yelled as he clapped loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes. The guy could pass as Krum's mother –a very proud mother.

When they all quieted down and another paper shot out of the Goblet, Dumbledore took it and announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her!" Ron shouted enthusiastically. Hermione looked at the girl he was pointing. That was the girl Ron fancies.

When Fleur vanished inside the room the Champions were supposed to stay, the last paper flew out of the Goblet. Whoever it was, Hermione was hoping that they'd be able to surpass all trials.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"YES!" Hermione cheered even before she could stop herself at the same time Ron shouted a loud no. But dread suddenly crept on her skin as she realized the consequences of Cedric's participation in the tournament.

Cedric's a friend. She couldn't take it if something bad would happen to him.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real —"

He didn't even finished his speech when another paper flew out of the Goblet. Everyone looked confused. That's impossible.

Dumbledore took the paper and looked at it for a long time. Everyone held their breath.

"Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened. It couldn't be. She started shaking as she looked at her best friend. That's impossible. Harry couldn't compete. And as she searched his face, Hermione realized one thing- it wasn't Harry who put his name in the Goblet.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore repeated. Harry seemed to be glued to his seat. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Go."

Although she felt really sick for even letting the poor boy go through all of the things that would surely come his way, she didn't know what else to do. Hermione just have to trust Dumbledore on this one.

*.*.*.*

As they walked back to their tower, Ron and Hermione had a fight. The idiot believed that Harry really put his name in the Goblet and didn't even bother telling him. Ron believed Harry wanted all the glory to himself which made Hermione almost as angry as Voldemort. Not wanting to further talk to her friend, Hermione decided to just walk with Fred and George.

"He should have told us that he's planning to enter the tournament." Fred said, torn between being irritated and awed with the situation.

"What?!" Hermione hissed.

"What what?" Fred asked confusedly.

"You believed Harry really entered the tournament?"

Fred snorted. "Of course he did!"

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"No!"

"Will you two stop it!" George groaned as he walked farther from the two. Fred and Hermione ignored him and just continued with glaring at each other.

"I know Harry. He wouldn't want the attention and you know it!" she snapped.

"How would I know?! Maybe he did. He just didn't tell you!"

"Harry would have told me if he wanted to!"

Fred's jaw clenched. What was the problem of this guy? "Of course," he muttered dangerously. His cold voice made Hermione shiver. "he would. Wouldn't he? He'd tell you everything. You're 'very close' aren't you? Best friends? Hell, you're even more than that." He walked away after that, leaving a gaping and frozen Hermione.

What was his problem? Just a few seconds ago, they were fighting about Harry entering or not entering the tournament. And then the next, he just accused her of being in a relationship with Harry.

MERLIN HELP HER!

* * *

Any review?


	8. Wrong Timing

A/N: sorry for this chapter. :)))) I didn't check this so if there's a lot of mistakes, sorry.

Disclaimer: not mine okay?

* * *

For the past few days, Hermione became frustrated with both Harry and Ron. They really needed to grow up. They've refused talking to each other even though Hermione already tried everything she could to make them talk again. It was difficult for her. She was torn between the two. But of course, she chose to go with the person who needed her more- Harry.

The days dragged by and Harry told Hermione that the first task would be about dragons. He told her he needed to learn the Summoning Charm. They practiced and practiced day and night, in-between classes, before and after dinner. Hermione could sense Harry's frustration. He was having a hard time doing it. But Hermione believed that he could do it. Harry was just pressured.

Finally, after a few days of hardships, Harry managed to do it. This made Hermione teary-eyed. After the excellent outcome of their practice, Hermione and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Harry asked as Hermione smacked him on the back.

Hermione smiled. She was worried about Harry facing a dragon for their first task but she cannot tell him that. It would only increase his fear and anxiety. So instead, she contented herself with insulting him just a bit.

"That took a long time."

"What?"

"The summoning charm. Pathetic." Hermione laughed as she put her arm around Harry's waist. Harry, on the other hand, put his arm around Hermione shoulder and said, "Well, thanks to you." And he kissed her at the temple.

At the exact moment, Fred and George came bursting out of the portrait hole of the Gryffindor place. "Oh." George said. Fred stared at them with a blank expression on his face.

When Fred and George left, Harry spoke, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" a confused Hermione asked.

"Fred saw me kissing you. He might get the, er, wrong idea." Hermione blushed at this. So Harry knows? Of course, she saw them during the other schools' arrival.

"There's really no need for that. I mean, there's nothing between us you know." she said, a bit sadly of course. Even after all that had happened during the World Cup, they never went beyond the friendship they have. Fred never expressed any desire to be with her.

"You'll be okay." Harry patted Hermione on the back before they went up to their dormitories.

*.*.*.*

Fred didn't speak to her AGAIN. They've been like this for the past few months, and although Hermione was slightly bothered, she knew that in time, Fred would talk to her again. That's just how he was. He didn't really hold a grudge.

Another thing was, he never talked to her about the times they fought or the times he just ignored her. He'd just approach her like nothing happened. And that was a problem for Hermione. She didn't know how to discuss and talk about their fights. She became confused and tired of all the pushing and pulling Fred was doing to her. Because of that, she just decided to accept without so much of a thought.

'I know that's out of character but I just don't really know what to do. When it involves Fred, everything's messed up-my brain's not properly working.' She thought.

"What's your problem, dear old Hermione?" George asked in a sing-song voice as he plopped down beside her on the couch.

"What?"

"I said, what's the problem? You just let out a huuuuuugeee sigh and I just CAN'T help but be curious and concerned. You know, as a big brother and possibly my future sister-in-law,-

-"WHAT?!"-

-I think it's alright if you'd confide in me. You can trust me you know." George continued as he batted his eyelashes at Hermione.

Ignoring his 'you can trust me statement' Hermione said, "What are you on about? Ron and I are just friends! Why do you all think that there'd be more?"

George rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Hermioneeeee," he whined. "you're just so- I can't believe you're so- It's difficult for me to say this. Bloody Hell. This is complicated."

"What? George? What's the matter?" Hermione asked. She didn't know what was happening with this guy.

"Nothing. I'll just go." George said, defeated. He got up and immediately walked away leaving a confused Hermione behind.

"What was that about?"


	9. Heart-shattering news

A/N: This might be the second to the last chapter. I don't know. The fate of this story is on your hands. :D Two chapters in one day? O.O Aren't I a nice person?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

(oh dear. the word disclaimer is actually longer than the disclaimer itself.)

* * *

Hermione was in a bad mood that she'd scowl at every person who'd call her. And then she spotted Harry, Ron, Fred and George huddled near the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione walked toward them. As they got nearer, the two girls could already hear what they were talking about.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

"Oh git." Hermione heard Ginny whispered to herself. "Hey." she added as she sat down beside Ron.

Professor McGonagall informed them about the Ball. She even made them practice a dance for the event. Immediately after the announcement, Hermione already imagined herself dancing and laughing with Fred. But of course, her dream was destroyed when she remembered Angelina-the lucky girl.

Hermione just stood there, shocked. Hearing Fred asked Angelina out to the Ball made her heart hurt as though the Hungarian Horntail just blasted her with fire. She knew Fred liked the girl and she already expected him to ask her. What made it more difficult for her was the fact that she was there when he asked another girl.

Although she already knew that he liked Angelina, Hermione couldn't help but hope that she was just mistaken and Fred was actually interested in her. After all, they've already shared a few kisses here and there. Well, of course, now she knew she was wrong -definitely wrong.

Seeing her, Fred looked shocked and he just stayed there as quietly as possible.

Hermione sat down in between Ginny and Ron. Her mood didn't lift up a bit after hearing Fred ask out another girl.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." Hermione lied. Ron didn't believe her but he still dropped the subject. Although Hermione was relieved that Ron had the decency to stop asking her what her problem was, his next question made her want to strangle the boy.

"Do you already have a date Hermione?"

Instead of answering, Hermione scowled at Ron. Ginny giggled.

"What's the matter with her?" Ron frowned.

"Well," Ginny started, "guess who asked Hermione to the Ball." Ginny's excitement was obvious that the boys couldn't help but be curious.

"WHO?" all of them asked eagerly.

"Viktor Krum!" answered Ginny excitedly as she patted Hermione at the back.

"WHAT?!" Fred shouted, his eyes growing wide, his face turned red.

"KRUM?! That's incredible!" George exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ron asked with wide eyes. "That's great Hermione! You can ask for an autograph and give it to me!" Ron added hopefully.

"Ron," Ginny sighed. "she didn't accept." The disappointment in Ron and George's face was obvious.

"Why? That's Krum! International Quidditch Star! Best Seeker in the world!" Ron said indignantly.

"And the love of Ron's life!" George filled in as he nodded solemnly. Ginny laughed while Hermione merely smiled.

"Shut up George." Ron grumbled.

Ginny, Hermione's spokesperson, answered, "Hermione doesn't want attention. Besides, Krum's always surrounded by giggling girls. Hermione doesn't like that."

"So you don't have a date yet?" asked George.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't actually interested in going to the Ball. Not unless she'd go with Fred. And of course, that would be impossible.

"Ummm, Hermione." Harry started. Hermione was surprised. The boy wasn't talking almost the whole time. "I was just thinking if you'd like to go to the Ball with me?" He asked nervously.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. She looked at the others and saw that they were surprised as well. But what Hermione wanted to see was Fred's expression. She glanced at him and she failed to know what he thought of what Harry said because his expression was unreadable. This made Hermione's heart drop, again.

She looked at Ginny one more time and saw her expression unchanged. She was surprised, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken, a little hurt. Hermione knew Ginny liked Harry ever since but she just cannot blurt it out. "Are you the only one who hasn't got a partner Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Me and Ron." Harry answered. Ron just muttered something like "stupid girls", but Hermione decided to ignore him.

"Oh." Hermione looked at Ginny for approval. The girl nodded and smiled a little. Anyway, she's going with Neville. Maybe she could set them up during the Ball.

Hermione faced Harry and smiled. "Oh yeah sure. I'd be glad to go with you." Hermione said earnestly. If she can't go with Fred then it would be best to go with her best friend and brother (well, that's how they see each other anyway- siblings).

"Thanks." Harry smiled at her. He looked a bit relieved.

"Oh great. So now it's only me." said Ron miserably. They all laughed at that.

* * *

Review anyone? :)))


	10. Their First Dance

A/N: sorry. I wasn't able to post this immediately. I was sick. My allergy's a bitch. So it might be a bit late for this since Christmas was a few days ago. Anyway, THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? The fate of this story depends on you. i don't really know what to do.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

The news that Hermione is going to the Ball with Harry spread like wildfire. Considering that they share enough popularity at the school and that a lot of students were already betting on when are they going to admit their 'undying love' for each other, students seem to take an interest with the news.

Christmas came. Hermione prepared herself for the Ball. She wore her dress and her hair was put up in an elegant way. She went down to the common room and to where she and Harry agreed to meet.

She spotted Harry who waved at her and she waved back, smiling. Hermione walked towards him, trying to ignore other students who were staring at her. As she was walking, she saw on the corner of her eye, Fred, who was standing beside Angelina, both of them looking at her. She was torn between feeling smug for they were staring at her and Harry and feeling sad for she wasn't the one who was beside Fred.

All of them went to the Great Hall. After eating delicious food, there appeared a stage and all the tables and chairs were placed at the side which was an indication that the dancing would already begin.

Hermione groaned. This wasn't her place. She's not really used to be with rowdy people. Therefore, Harry and Hermione just sat. Ron was nowhere to be seen so it was just them, alone.

"Maybe you want to dance?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"Oh. I enjoy this kind of thing as much as you do." said Harry, grinning at her. They both laughed. They seemed to be the only pair who decided to stay out of the dance floor.

After a few minutes of silence and just watching the others as they danced, Harry looked at Hermione.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry anxiously. Hermione raised a brow, waiting for Harry to continue. "I mean, Fred asked Angelina. Oh, you know what I mean." Hermione smiled at her best friend's evident concern.

"Yeah. I know. To be honest, it hurts. I hate it. But I don't have a choice do I?" she answered as she scanned the students and searched for Fred.

"Really like Fred that much?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Don't you start crying here." warned Harry. "I don't want people to think that I'm abusing you." he whispered at her.

"I won't." said Hermione and she smiled brightly at Harry.

"Maybe we should dance." suggested Harry. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course. Let's go." Harry offered his hand to Hermione which she gladly took. They held hands while walking toward the crowd. The song was upbeat so the students went wild. Harry and Hermione just jumped and swayed, both of them laughing so hard at their ridiculous dance, their faces were almost as red as Ron's hair.

They stopped dancing after three songs. Both of them were already tired so they just sat down again. Hermione was feeling a bit better now. It was now almost midnight but students were still full of energy.

Well, not them.

"Hey. Since it's Christmas today, I have a special gift for you." said Harry after a few minutes of silence.

"What's that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Go to the balcony. You'll see." Harry said as he grinned at her, obviously trying to contain his excitement.

"Now?"

"Now."

Hermione stood up and walked towards the balcony. She saw Harry went the other way and disappeared. She was at the balcony already but there wasn't anything there. She waited for about five minutes just staring at the clear black sky and down at the trees. It was really a beautiful sight to behold.

"Oy." Hermione heard someone said. She turned around and saw Fred looking at her with a little surprised look. Her heart leapt a little, finally seeing Fred properly. He was pretty good-looking, more than usual, of course.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"Have you seen George?"

Both of them asked at the same time. They smiled at each other and Fred walked towards her. "George told me that I'll find something interesting here. He said I'll thank him and kiss the ground he's walking when I finally saw 'it'." Fred said.

"So did you find 'it'?"

"It's not what I expected. But he's right. I'll be grateful to him." Fred said, looking at Hermione with those eyes she loved.

Hermione blushed.

"So how about you. Why are you here?"

"Oh me? Harry told me he has a gift for me." she said looking at the sky again. "But I wasn't able to find it." she added as she looked at Fred.

Fred seemed to be a little taken aback by what she said but he still smiled warmly. "I hope you'll finally 'see' it." His words were full of meaning.

"I already did." She smiled at Fred. The boy's smile widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them. Hermione just stared at the sky as she tried to control her emotions.

"By the way, you definitely looked beautiful today." praised Fred as he looked at.

Hermione blushed even more. Luckily, it was a little dark, Hermione thought. Only the moonlight gives them light but it's already enough for Hermione to see Fred- his looks, his smile, his red hair and his eyes. Before even thinking, Hermione cupped Fred's face with her hands, looked directly in his eyes and say, "You look fantastic." Hermione just stared at Fred with so much admiration. When she finally realized what she was doing, she pulled her hands back and stared back at the sky. She was completely embarrassed with what she did.

She glanced at Fred, and she saw that he was smiling, looking at the sky as well. Hermione's heart felt light. She was very happy. Just seeing Fred with her on a special day like this made her heart swell with happiness.

"You should go back there, you know. Harry might be looking for you." Fred said, although Hermione felt that he was saying it half-heartedly.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I like it here." she said and she blushed again.

"Yeah."

"Everything's perfect here. The moon, the sky, everything. But the thing that really doesn't make me want to go back is you." Hermione admitted. "Harry's right. I'll have the best of my day here."

Fred just stared at Hermione. He was too stunned to speak.

Hermione breathed deeply. "I think, being with you here, on this wonderful night, is the best Christmas I've ever had here." Hermione looked directly at Fred's eyes. She didn't know where she got the courage to tell him all those things, but she was glad she did. She didn't regret a thing although she felt like she have to go see Madam Pomfrey later and ask her for a remedy for a nearing heart attack.

Fred still looked stunned. He seemed to be processing what Hermione just said. He just stared at her with those eyes which melt Hermione's whole being. For the first time after a long long while, Hermione saw that Fred was genuinely happy that night. Then he smiled. The soft, lovely loving smile. Something Hermione seldom sees.

"You shouldn't have said that." Fred said. He pulled Hermione near him and he kissed her in the lips. He put his arms around her waist as she put hers on his shoulder. It was a soft and undemanding kiss. Fred hugged her tighter and Hermione did the same. He stopped kissing her and he cupped her face with his hands. He stared directly at her, smiling.

"Best Christmas ever?" he asked.

"Best Christmas ever."

"Very true." He agreed with a smile before bending down again to reach her.

Again, they kissed. It was indeed a magical moment for them. After kissing, they hugged each other. Hermione looked at the sky. The smile on her face never faded and so did Fred's. Hermione knew and finally there's no doubt that Fred likes her.

Fred put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they both looked at the sky. Hermione rested her head on Fred's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while. Then Fred removed his arm around Hermione and he stood behind her. "You know what? I don't want this night to end." he whispered at Hermione's ear as he hugged her from the back. Hermione leaned on him and held his arms. She nodded.

"You sure you don't want to go back?" Hermione teased.

"Yep. I'm happy here." Fred's hug tightened and he kissed her at the back of her head.

Hermione's smile faltered as she remembered Fred's date –Angelina. "What about Angelina?"

"She's busy with a Durmstrang guy. Besides, I'm not really interested in her. I just don't have the courage to ask you out. She's just a safe choice for me because she's my friend."

Then they heard the music from the Hall. It was a slow and sweet music. Hermione wondered how it reached them when the previous songs they played didn't.

Fred turned her around so that she was now facing him. "I think this night isn't perfect enough yet. I think I owe you something."

"What?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Let's see. A dance perhaps? Will you dance with me?"

"Of course."

And so, Fred and Hermione started to dance, a dance that will surely be carved in their minds forever, their very first dance together.

* * *

so tell me, should I continue? or let's just end it here. It's up to you.


End file.
